


John "your Daddy" Silver

by Monster_cages



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Also Spankings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Captain Flint | James McGraw, Choking, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, Yum, thats all for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_cages/pseuds/Monster_cages
Summary: Basically, what had happened was: Happy Birthday Rm!
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	John "your Daddy" Silver

It was another boiling day in Nassau, seemed like even the pigs could sweat. Despite this, the brothel was thrumming with customers. Men back from long voyages of plunder. Men like John Silver, who could somehow keep his cool in this heat. He enjoyed the sounds and clamor of the town, one he never expected to call 'home.' Still, he was missing the presence of one James Flint. Taking a long drink of liquid courage, he set about to find his Captain.

James was in his quarters in the belly of the galleon, brows crossed in stress pouring over the maps to best strategize the incoming battle. He had a general idea of what he would do, still the specifics needed attention. He sighed aloud in frustration and threw his quill down. No amount of preparation would be enough and it was too hot to think critically. James stood to get some water, placing his hand on the doorknob just as it swung open to reveal John in the doorway.

"Mr. Silver I do not have the patience so if you would kindly get the fuck out of my way-" James started angrily before being cut off. John put a hand on his chest and firmly pushed him back into his desk, then turning around to shut and lock the door. "Silver, the fuck is your problem?" James tried again.

John looked over his shoulder with a shit eating grin, eyes cut at him. "We need to have what one might call a 'pleasant conversation' my dear Captain." James sighed at this.

"What do you want?" The ship quarter master took steps forward slowly and James refused to shy away from this challenge.

"I want you to call me Daddy." If there was something in James' mouth he would've spit it out, John said that so calmly. He felt his face flush a bit and lightly smiled.

"You never knew when to stop joking," he chuckled cautiously and went to move around John, who apparently wasn't having any of that. He grabbed James' arm twisting it behind his back, and slammed him front down on the desk sending the maps flying.

"I'm serious" he growled in James' ear pressing his body against the captain who struggled to free himself.

"John, I'm not calling you Daddy. I've called you many things in our .. encounters but I refuse to be subjected to your immature whims." James kept his voice surprisingly level despite his growing blush. He mentally kicked himself for being so easily manipulated by this man and his stupid curly hair. His mind wandered to fantasies of pulling that hair and watching his lover's face contort in pained pleasure. He was pulled from that fantasy by his other arm being pulled behind his back, and a thick black cord binding his wrists together uncomfortably. "Oh for the love of- just drop it! I'm not calling you-" Two fingers were suddenly shoved down his throat, choking and cutting him off.

"James dear, I don't want to hear anything from your pretty lips unless it's 'please Daddy' or 'harder Daddy'." James couldn't see the smirk, but he felt it. He bites John's fingers enough to get the message across.

"Go fuck yourself" he spat, struggling against him. John hissed in pain taking his hand away. He leans over lightly kissing the side of James' face.

"Shouldn't have done that, love. Remember your safeword is 'Aurelius'." Before he can say anything, James feels his belt and trousers being quickly undone and removed. John taps the belt on the exposed skin. "How many do you think you deserve for biting me?" James flushes red.

"Fuck you John." John quirks a smile.

"A nice number to be sure, but I was thinking at least 10. Just to warm you up." James' breath hitched as the strikes came. He shook and clawed the cord. 10 blows later and he was painfully hard. John seemed pleased. He turned James on his back, head knocking on the wooden desk as he landed. Opening his mouth to voice his grievances turned into a breathy moan as John licks up his erect cock. His face and ears brighter red than they were before. John smirked mischievously and did it again, this time James actively resisted making a noise. "Awe no pretty noises for me? My slut captain doesn't want his dick sucked? All you have to say is 'please Daddy.' It's very simple sweetheart." His grin grew as he spoke, hands moving to unbutton James' top leaving him fully exposed and breathless.

"I'm not doing it John," he stresses the incorrect name, breathing hard. "You can't make me." John chuckles darkly.

"See the thing is, I think I can," he says confidently. He leans down and swallows all of James' cock at once, one arm firmly holding James' leg the other hand teasing his hole. James can't contain his sounds and near cries out in pleasure. He struggles against the cord holding his wrists together wishing to hold John's head down and fuck into his mouth. He twitches at the thought feeling the knot in his stomach tighten.. and then nothing. John held the base of his cock in a firm grip depriving him.

"John Silver, you are a bastard."

"Correct! And I'll keep doing this until you finally cave. So make this easier on yourself and just say it." He smirks kissing the side of James' cock. "Say I'm your Daddy." James groans in frustration of picking between a very satisfying orgasm and his pride.

"I will not," he decides gritting his teeth, "Never." John removes himself and James misses the contact immediately.

"How did the captain become such a masochist? You very obviously want to say it." John mocks as he strips off his own shirt, keeping his pants and boots. He looks down at his lover deciding what to try next. He moves to flip James once again more so his ass is in the air again. He can't help himself, and spanks him to watch James squirm.

"John, I swear to god." John smiles to himself.

"Are you at a yellow?" James grumbles muttering a small "no."

"Then we shall continue!" John moves to look for oil in the quarters, but comes up empty-handed. "James I know you keep oil around here somewhere. I just know you keep some for your greedy hole, so where is it, love?" He speaks this filth like it's the most normal thing in the world and James' skin burns in embarrassment.

"In the alcohol cabinet," he mumbles bitterly. John goes to the cabinet to retrieve it.

"Oh you clever boy captain, look at that it just blends right in with the spirits." John eats this right up. The captain begins to retort when he feels John start to tease his cockhead with oiled fingers. James shuts his eyes tightly and hums to keep himself quiet. His lover takes this as a challenge to redouble his efforts. Warm slicked digits play with his body, circling his hole and digging into his slit. James shakes and tries to move into the touches and moans in frustration. John adored the sounds and focuses on fingering his brat. He delicately traces his rim, playing with the muscle. He enjoys watching the icy, reserved man's walls crumble. John thrusts two fingers in twisting and curling them in a practiced manner. His lover cries out and writhes against him breathing quickly. The fingers speed up, thrusting harder and harder, then stop moving completely, denying him a second time. James looks like he's going to cry.

"John please, I can't, I-I can't I need more, something please." He begins to beg.

"If you want more, then you have to say the magic words." God this is even better than John had imagined it. James shudders and pushes back on John's hand. He seems so close to tears now. He tries to pull his hands free one last time and finally caved. "Please da-daddy." He mumbles just barely audible, turning his face from view.

"C'mon sweetie you can do it," John encourages, taking his dick out of his trousers giving it a languid couple of strokes.

"Please Daddy, please fuck me I need to cum so bad." There it is. John had never been so turned on in his life. He quickly thrusts three fingers roughly into James' pliant hole and he screams cumming against the side of the desk. He shakes and moans as he comes down from the high. John must've forgotten how to blink, wanting to burn this into his brain forever. James comes to, and looks over his shoulder at his Daddy who seems completely stunned by the performance. He stands himself up on weak legs and gets on his knees before John. He makes eye contact, taking his lover's hard cock in his throat choking on it. John smiles.

"You are such a good boy, James. Deepthroating Daddy's cock like that. You look so beautiful like this." James feels his ears burn at the praise and redoubles his efforts sucking hard. John holds his head and fucks into his throat cumming hard. James holds himself on John's dick and swallows everything. He is John's good boy now after all. He sits back, lips swollen and fucked out, and looks up at John through half lidded eyes.

"God, you are gorgeous. What ever did I do to deserve you?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me you ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so feedback would be appreciated because I haven't written any smut in 4 years. Also keep in mind that I stressed some things more than others because I tailored it to be a birthday present.
> 
> Anyways thanks for the read/kudos!!  
> 💞💞💞


End file.
